


Pisanki: wielkanocny koszyczek z shipami

by Suicide



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, Supernatural, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crack, F/M, Feelzy, Fluff, KRÓLIKI, M/M, Wielkanoc, bo są dość różne, będę tagować przed każdym opkiem, ok?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cztery opowiadania napisane zamiast kartek wielkanocnych.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aniołki (i demony) pani K. dla Bluebell i Tokomi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabella_Bluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/gifts), [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/gifts), [Naajt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naajt/gifts).



> Tak jak napisałam, tagować będę na początku każdej historii.  
> _______________  
> #gejowe miłości #dużo picia #feelsy i wspominki #bromance  
> _______________  
> Bluebelle, Tokomishu... przepraszam, że dostajecie wspólny prezent. Ale chciałam napisać coś dla Was obu, a to jedyne Wasze otp w które umiem i... próbowałam pisać drugie, ale nie umiem dwóch do tego samego prompta no ;n;  
> Pszepraszam ._.

Spotkanie rodzinne.

Był jeden dzień w roku, który zawsze wyglądał tak samo. No, prawie zawsze. Zmieniały się jedynie nieliczne szczegóły, jak na przykład to, że tym razem Asmodeusz i Lucyfer oficjalnie byli parą.  
Nie zmieniło się natomiast to, że Lucyfer dzień spędzał zamknięty w swoim gabinecie, a wieczorem o zachodzie słońca szedł posiedzieć na klifie, by popatrzeć we wzburzone morze i kotłujące się pod powierzchnią macki Krakena. Nie zmieniło się również to, że Asmodeusz pojawiał się tam tuż po zmroku razem z butelką wódki i siadał obok niego.  
\- Wielkanoc, co? - mruknął Mod, robiąc coś całkiem nowego, na co dopiero teraz mógł sobie bezkarnie pozwolić: złapał Szatana za zimną dłoń i delikatnie przesunął kciukiem po jej wierzchu - Jesteś radosny jak zawsze.  
\- Przecież nic się nie zmieniło - mruknął Lucyfer - Nie przybyło mi powodów do radości.  
Asmodeusz parsknął.  
\- No dziękuję. Nigdy nie czułem się mniej powodem do radości, serio. Nie żebym chciał się kłócić, ale...  
\- Chcesz się kłócić, żeby oderwać mnie od myślenia o przeklętej Wielkanocy? - dokończył za niego Lucyfer.  
\- Tak. Dokładnie tak - przyznał cicho Mod i oparł policzek na jego ramieniu - Po prostu zawsze mi smutno, kiedy na to patrzę. Na ciebie. I nawet nie umiem ci pomóc.  
\- Wystarczy mi, że jesteś. Naprawdę - zapewnił Lucyfer, obejmując go - Zawsze przy mnie byłeś, kiedy tego potrzebowałem, a w tym dniu... Zawsze potrzebuję cię najbardziej.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Asmodeusz. Robił to co roku i jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Teraz miał nadzieję, że to będzie jedna z tych niewielu rzeczy, które ulegną zmianom. Chciałby wreszcie wiedzieć, co było dla Lucyfera tak bolesne w Wielkanocy.  
\- Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? - parsknął cicho władca Piekła.  
\- No cóż, zastanawiałem się, czy może czasem nie chodzi o ludzi i o Syna, ale z tego, co się orientuję, ty tak naprawdę nigdy nic do niego nie miałeś...  
\- Masz rację. Nigdy nic nie miałem do Syna Jasności. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzisiaj bardzo chętnie piję za jego tryumf i moją ostateczną porażkę - powiedział z goryczą.  
Asmodeusz zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zaraz, ty naprawdę masz problem z ludźmi? Z tym, że uważają cię za tego najgorszego i dzisiaj świętują twój upadek? No co ty, Luciu... To tylko ludzie!  
\- Wiem, Mod - mruknął - Po prostu raz w roku lubię poużalać się na brak sprawiedliwości.  
***  
Był jeden dzień w roku, który zawsze wyglądał tak samo. No, prawie zawsze. Zmieniały się jedynie nieliczne szczegóły, jak na przykład to, że tym razem Gabriel i Razjel oficjalnie byli parą.  
Nie zmieniało się to, że po pełnym pracy dniu Michał przychodził do Gabriela z kilkoma butelkami wódki. Potem dołączali do nich Razjel z Rafaelem. Uzjel też zawsze wtedy był z nimi, w końcu Uzjel zawsze był przy Gabrielu.  
\- Wesołego Alleluja - rzucił z krzywym uśmiechem Gabriel, gdy przyjaciele rozłożyli się na miękkich fotelach w salonie jego rezydencji na Księżycu.  
\- A nawzajem, Gabrielu - odparł Michał, rzucając mu butelkę - Radujmy się i tak dalej.  
Rafael wywrócił oczami, jednak powstrzymał się przed komentarzem. Zwykle ganił swoich braci za taki brak wiary, jednak Wielkanoc była dniem wyjątkowym również pod tym względem. Gabriel wiedział, że mimo tego, iż Rafał jak zawsze zachowywał większą wstrzemięźliwość, ograniczając się do picia jedynie słodkiego wina, przeżywał to tak samo silnie jak oni. W dniu największego święta religijnego brak Jasności był wyjątkowo bolesny.  
\- Wypijmy za zdrowie Ojca, Syna i Królowej. Gdziekolwiek teraz są - Regent uniósł butelkę do ironicznego toastu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że za rok już z nami będą - powiedział jak zawsze pełny nadziei Rafael. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nikt nie uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
Gabriel zauważył kątem oka, że stojący na uboczu Uzjel otarł oczy rękawem koszuli.  
***  
\- Wiesz co, Luciu? - zagadnął Asmodeusz, gdy butelka była już pusta - Powinniśmy się wybrać na górę.  
\- Do pałacu? - zapytał nieco wstawiony już Szatan.  
\- Nie, baranie. Na samą górę. Do Nieba.  
Blondyn zaśmiał się niewesoło i klepnął Moda w plecy.  
\- Po co mam tam iść? Popatrzeć jak cholerni skrzydlaci świętują? Dziękuję, nie.  
\- A co jeśli ci powiem, że wcale nie świętują?  
\- Wtedy zapytam, skąd niby to wiesz.  
\- A ja odpowiem ci, że czasem spotykam się z Razjelem i kiedyś powiedział mi, jak to u nich wygląda.  
Lucyfer popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Od kiedy ty i Książę Magów się przyjaźnicie?  
Asmodeusz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Partnerzy idiotów, którzy są przy władzy, muszą się trzymać razem, Luciu. Wymieniamy się pomysłami na to jak wami manipulować i minimalizować straty waszych głupich decyzji... Oj no, nie patrz się już tak, przecież żartuję - dodał, widząc nieco nadąsaną minę Szatana - Nie zawsze jesteście z Dżibrilem takimi idiotami.  
\- Dzięki. Zawsze doceniałem to, że we mnie wierzyłeś - mruknął.  
\- Ja ciebie też - Mod uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i wstał, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc - No chodź. Lubię się upijać z aniołami. Może znowu się pobijecie z Michałem. Obiecuję, że tym razem będę stawiać na ciebie.  
Lucyfer parsknął cicho, ale uznał, że z Asmodeuszem, który sobie coś upierdolił, i tak nie wygra. Takie już było z niego życiowe uke.  
***  
Ponurą ciszę panującą w salonie Gabriela przerwało rytmiczne pukanie do drzwi i śpiew.  
\- Ulepimy dziś bałwanaaa..?  
\- Czy to..? - Michał zmarszczył brwi.  
Uzjel poderwał się z podłogi i pobiegł otworzyć drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stał wyszczerzony Asmodeusz i wyraźnie niezadowolony Lucyfer.  
To był najgłupszy pomysł na świecie - mówiła jego mina.  
\- Amodeusz? Jesteś pijany? - Razjel spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Zgniłego Chłopca.  
\- Lucyfer? Co ty tu robisz, synu marnotrawny? - zapytał Gabriel, opierający głowę na ramieniu Księcia Magów.  
\- Lubię ten film - Odpowiedział młody demon, jakby nie było nic dziwnego w jego zamiłowaniu do bajek Disneya.  
\- Mod mnie zaciągnął. Ponoć się za wami bardzo stęsknił - odparł i odsunął się, zanim Asmodeusz wbił mu łokieć w brzuch.  
\- Czasem dobrze jest coś zmienić - Razjel wzruszył ramionami i wyczarował dwie dodatkowe szklanki - Może będzie ciekawiej.  
\- Albo się pozabijamy - zasugerował raźno Michał.  
***  
\- A pamiętacie nasz pierwszy wypad do Limbo? - zapytał Gabriel. Jego policzki były zarumienione od alkoholu i śmiechu - Wtedy kiedy Samael nas wyciągnął...  
\- O tak, Boże, to było niezłe - zarechotał Michał - pamiętam jak Razjel nie mógł od siebie odkleić tej demonicy. Nie żeby jakoś bardzo próbował - dodał, patrząc chytrze na Księcia Magów.  
\- Próbowałem! Bardzo! Ale byłem skuty jak cholera, a wtedy silna wola szwankuje. Zresztą, Rafael coś o tym wie - powiedział, starając się odwrócić uwagę od swojej osoby.  
Pan Uzdrowień wbił wzrok w swój kielich pełen czerwonego wina, a jego policzki przebrały taki właśnie kolor.  
\- Pamiętasz, Rafałku? - Lucyfer klepnął go w plecy - Niosłem cię całą drogę do domu. Wyglądałeś jak śpiąca królewna. Taka troszkę zarzygana, ale dalej śliczna.  
Asmodeusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Siedział po turecku obok Uzjela i, podobnie jak anioł, tylko słuchał. Był za młody, żeby to pamiętać. W końcu urodził się kilkanaście lat po upadku Lucyfera.  
Szatan nie lubił mówić o czasach kiedy jeszcze był archaniołem, więc Asmodeusz, który uwielbiał o tym słuchać, chętnie korzystał z każdej okazji.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłeś - powiedział cicho Uzjel.  
Demon zaskoczony popatrzył na Błękitnego Dzwonka.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Że go tu przyciągnąłeś. Pierwszy raz chłopaki nie spijają się a smutno, marudząc o tym, że Bóg ich opuścił. Paradoksalne, nie? Archaniołów najbardziej cieszy wizyta Szatana.  
\- Wcale nie - Asmodeusz uśmiechnął się chytrze - Braci najbardziej cieszy wizyta brata. W życiu się do tego nie przyznają, ale tęsknią. Nawet Michał.  
\- Brakuje tylko Samaela, żeby ekipa była w komplecie - powiedział Uzjel.  
\- O nie, nie. Za tym ryżym skurwielem nikt nie tęskni. Lepiej nie kracz.  
***  
\- Pamiętam jak kiedyś musieliśmy płaszczyć się przed Azazelem - Gabriel leżał z głową na kolanach Razjela i gapił się w sufit - W ogóle musieliśmy się płaszczyć przed prawie wszystkimi...  
\- A teraz proszę: największe szychy. Z góry i z dołu. Przed nikim nie musimy odpowiadać - powiedział z zadowoleniem Michael - Nie ma to jak wspiąć się na szczyt.  
Rafael skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Możecie tego nie zrozumieć, ale ja czasami żałuję. Nie żałuję obalenia archontów i tego, że wprowadziliśmy nowe, w miarę sprawiedliwe rządy ale... mam wrażenie, że to nas trochę zniszczyło. Żałuję, że nie jesteśmy tymi samymi, niewinnymi archaniołami, dla których wyjście do Limbo było wielką przygodą.  
\- Ja żałuję, że musiałem z tobą walczyć, Lampka - mruknął, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Pan Zastępów.  
\- Żałuję, że pozwoliłem rodzinie się rozsypać. Powinienem o was zadbać - dodał Gabriel.  
\- To była wina nas wszystkich - powiedział natychmiast Razjel - Wszyscy zjebaliśmy. Ja żałuję, że nie wziąłem Samaela za pysk kiedy coś zaczęło być z nim nie tak.  
\- Z nim zawsze było "coś nie tak" - przypomniał Michał  
\- No dobra, bardziej "nie tak".  
\- A ja kiedyś żałowałem, że upadłem, wiecie? - Lucyfer uśmiechnął się lekko - Naprawdę. Kilka razy chciałem wrócić i przepraszać, bo Otchłań to jedno wielkie bagno, jakim niegdyś nie miałem ochoty władać.  
\- A teraz? Już nie żałujesz? - zapytał Asmodeusz  
\- Nie - Szatan musnął palcami jego policzek - Wtedy nie poznałbym ciebie.  
\- Jestem bardzo pijany, bo naprawdę nie uważam tego za obrzydliwe - stwierdził Michael - Uzjel, liczysz butelki?  
Adiutant Gabriela, który bawił się, układając zamkokształtną budowlę ze szklanek i pustych butelek, nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
\- Siedem, archistrategu. Przynieść jeszcze? Przydałaby mi się jeszcze jedna baszta.  
\- Jasne. A co sobie będziemy żałować!  
***  
Lucyfer ledwo się trzymał na nogach, wsparty na Asmodeuszu.  
Zgniły Chłopiec był od dzieciństwa zahartowany w bojach, więc miał mocniejszą głowę. Zresztą, tym razem zdecydował się nieco powstrzymywać, żeby móc odholować swojego ukochanego do pałacu w Piekle.  
\- No to ten... Na razie, chłopaki - rzucił, uśmiechając się lekko do archaniołów, albo raczej ich pozostałości.  
Rafael spał w głębokim fotelu, Michał leżał z twarzą na stole, Razjel na kanapie a Gabriel celował kostkami lodu w fortecę Uzjela.  
\- Do zobaczenia za rok - powiedział Regent, patrząc na niego zmęczonym, ale jednocześnie roziskrzonym wesoło wzrokiem - Wpadnijcie koniecznie.  
\- Och, z przyjemnością. Pierwszy raz Wielkanoc nie była jak stypa.  
\- Pewnie dlatego, że to święto rodzinne. Raz w roku rodzina może być w komplecie.  
Asmodeusz skinął głową.  
\- Święta prawda, skrzydlaty. Ale i tak Samaela nigdy nie zaprosimy.  
\- Nigdy przenigdy. Słowo Regenta.


	2. Piknik rodzinny dla Karou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #dużo królików #króliki to zło #soft Valduggery

Walkiria nie przepadała za życiem Stephanie. Było strasznie nudne i przewidywalne, tak, że chętnie oddawała je swojemu odbiciu. A jednak, pewne dni chciała przeżywać sama. Na przykład Wielkanoc. Nieważne, że wiązało się to ze spędzeniem dnia w towarzystwie rodziny Edgleyów.   
\- Steph?   
Dziewczyna, słysząc głos matki stojącej pod drzwiami, oderwała się od rozczesywania mokrych włosów. Wkopała pod łóżko okrwawione ubranie i rzuciła ręcznik na czerwoną plamę na dywanie, po czym przywołała na twarz lekki uśmiech.  
\- Wejdź, mamo.  
Melissa Edgley zajrzała do środka.  
\- Już wstałaś?   
Walkiria w myślach wywróciła oczami. Przyjemniaczek, po kilku miesiącach znajomości, wytępił w niej ten typowo ludzki odruch pytania o rzeczy całkowicie oczywiste.  
„Nie mamo, jak widzisz nadal śpię.” samo cisnęło się na usta.  
\- Tak. Zaraz będę gotowa - odpowiedziała zamiast tego.   
\- Fantastycznie. Nie wiem czy tata ci powiedział czy zapomniał, ale po śniadaniu idziemy na piknik z Fergusem i Beryl.   
\- Musimy? - jęknęła Walkiria. Spotkania z wujostwem, a co za tym idzie Bliźniaczkami to była ta część, którą z przyjemnością oddałaby odbiciu. Najlepiej na zawsze.  
\- Steph - westchnęła jej matka - Wiesz, że też nie skaczę z radości. Ale to rodzina twojego ojca i trzeba spełnić swoją powinność krwi i tak dalej...   
\- Wiem, mamo - wymamrotała, zmęczona psychicznie na samą myśl. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałaby zmierzyć się z kilkoma wampirami.   
\- Och, rozchmurz się. Będzie szukanie czekoladowych pisanek i króliczków.  
\- Dzięki mamo. Nie mam pięciu lat - wywróciła oczami.  
\- Nie umknął mi ten fakt, skarbie. Ale słodycze dalej lubisz. - Przypomniała Melissa.  
Z tym Walkiria nie mogła się nie zgodzić.  
***  
Piknik nie był tak tragiczny, jak być by mógł.   
Walkiria, za nic mając pogardliwe spojrzenia Bliźniaczek i uwagi o swojej infantylności, zdecydowała się wybrać na poszukiwanie czekoladowych jajek. Przynajmniej miała pretekst, żeby wyrwać się z towarzystwa, którego rozmowy stawały się coraz bardziej irytujące.   
Zaszyła się w krzakach z naręczem czekoladowych pisanek i bezmyślnie obracała w dłoniach swój telefon.   
Czegoś jej brakowało.  
Ale tak bardzo, bardzo brakowało, do tego stopnia, że brak ów wydawał się wiercić dziurę w jej brzuchu.   
Wielkanoc była świętem rodzinnym. A w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat jej rodzina zyskała kilku nowych członków, z których jeden był szczególnie ważny. Niestety, żadnego z nich tu nie było.   
Zadzwonić? Nie-e pewnie i tak nie przyjdzie. Chociaż może, jeśli powiesz, że ci zależy... Ale może uznać, że to głupie... No tak, ale jeśli nie zapytasz, to będziesz sobie pluła w brodę przez następne kilka dni.   
Westchnęła cicho i wybrała numer Przyjemniaczka.   
Po dwóch sygnałach w słuchawce rozległ się jego głos detektywa.  
\- Walkirio.  
\- Przyjemniaczku. Wesołej Wielkanocy.  
\- Nawzajem. Czemu dzwonisz?   
\- Pomyślałam, że może wpadłbyś do parku w Haggard? Mogłabym złożyć ci życzenia osobiście. - Powiedziała cicho, by ktoś przechodzący obok jej kryjówki niczego nie usłyszał.   
\- Myślę, że nie dam rady. - Powiedział mężczyzna w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, zaglądając ponad krzakami do jej samotni. Przy uchu nadal miał telefon - Bo już tu jestem.  
Walkiria aż podskoczyła.  
\- Nie strasz mnie! Nie widzisz, że się ukrywam?  
\- Ależ widzę. Acz dość marnie ci to idzie. Wstyd mi, Walkirio - powiedział z przyganą, jednak jego oczy się śmiały.  
Dziewczyna lubiła facade. Dzięki niej mogła zdać się na coś poza głosami przy odczytywaniu emocji swojego przyjaciela.   
\- Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytała, wstając i otrzepując się ze ździebeł trawy.   
\- Szukam królikołaka.  
\- Słucham? - Walkiria zamarła i wbiła w niego pytające spojrzenie - Królikołaka? Królikołaki nie istnieją.   
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Bo to byłoby głupie i niedorzeczne... Żartujesz sobie ze mnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. - Powiedział śmiertelnie poważnym tonem - Skoro mogą być wilkołaki to, czemu nie miałoby być królikołaków?  
\- Bo to głupie! Króliki są takie nie potworne i nie... Łacze? - Wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc do końca jak to wyjaśnić.  
\- Walkirio, są prawiewszystkołaki. Nie dyskryminuj królików. Lepiej pomóż mi znaleźć jednego.   
Walkiria wskazała na trawnik gdzie, specjalnie z okazji Wielkanocy, wypuszczono prawie pięćdziesiąt puchatych króliczków.  
\- Do wyboru do koloru. Tamten biały jest ładny.  
\- Daj spokój - Przyjemniaczek wywrócił oczami - Chodzi mi o tego konkretnego królika. To jak, partnerko? Pomożesz czy wracasz do wujostwa?  
\- Dobra, wygrałeś. - Przyznała - Czego szukamy?   
***  
Jak się okazało, Przyjemniaczek wiedział tyle, że królikołaka od zwykłego królika różni tylko czarna łata w kształcie księżyca. Co nie było specjalnie pomocne.   
\- Chyba żartujesz - powiedziała Walkiria z niedowierzaniem - Widziałeś ile tu jest królików? Mamy po kolei sprawdzać każdego na okoliczność posiadania łaty w kształcie księżyca?  
\- Jeśli masz lepszy pomysł to z przyjemnością posłucham - zadeklarował Przyjemniaczek. Gdy Walkiria nie odpowiedziała, uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem. - Tak też myślałem. Więc nie marudź tylko zorganizuj jakieś wstążki. Musimy jakoś oznaczać te już sprawdzone.   
***  
Po godzinie Walkiria była gotowa odwołać to, co mówiła na temat potworności królików. To jednak były naprawdę wredne bydlaki, kiedy akurat chciały. I zaskakująco szybkie.   
Była pewna, że ona i Przyjemniaczek wyglądają jak skończeni idioci biegając po parku, łapiąc króliki, oglądając je, wiążąc im na szyi kolorowe wstążki i puszczając wolno.  
\- Ja tylko pomagam temu panu, on jest od właściciela królików i ma je policzyć, więc no... Pomagam mu - odpowiedziała na pytanie rodziców o to, co do diabła robi.   
Jeszcze większymi kretynami wydawali się, kiedy jeden z królików, biały w brązowe łaty, którego dziewczyna roboczo ochrzciła Bydlakiem, zaczął uciekać z prędkością wskazującą na jego ewentualne pokrewieństwo z kangurem. Ze względu na to, że znajdowali się w środku parku, żadne z nich nie mogło użyć magii i zmuszeni zostali do klasycznego pościgu. Nieszczęśliwym, (choć dla Walkirii niewątpliwie zabawnym) zrządzeniem losu, Przyjemniaczek poślizgnął się i pięknym szczupakiem prześlizgnął się przez trawę i błotną kałużę. Po środku polany pełnej ludzi. Ludzi, którzy zaczęli bić brawo, gdy wściekły detektyw, mający na przedzie swojej marynarki niewielki trawnik, podniósł się, ściskając w rękach Bydlaka.  
\- Nie ściskaj go tak mocno, bo go połamiesz - szepnęła Walkiria, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
\- Och, z przyjemnością - syknął, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie by odejść na ubocze i w spokoju obejrzeć królika.   
Jak się okazało było to po prostu wyjątkowo wredne bydle(to królik, one są za głupie, żeby być wredne, Przyjemniaczku. Po prostu go przestraszyłeś), a nie przebiegły łak.  
Walkiria mogłaby przysiąc, że tę kokardkę jej przyjaciel zaciskał wyjątkowo mocno.  
***  
Za drugim razem to Walkiria padła ofiarą i w sumie to naprawdę zaczęła trochę wierzyć w podłość królików.   
\- Draniu, chodź tutaj, no proszę - powiedziała miękkim, kuszącym głosem, pochylając się ku królikowi, który przysiadł nad samym brzegiem kanału płynącego przez park. Znajdował się on w rowie, którego ściany były bardzo strome, wilgotne, śliskie i generalnie błotniste.   
Biały królik wbił w nią czerwone oczy i zmarszczył nosek.   
\- Może jak użyję magii nikt nie zauważy... - Powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, patrząc na Przyjemniaczka z cieniem błagania.   
Detektyw, który nadal miał na dobie brudny garnitur uśmiechnął się z pewną dozą mściwej satysfakcji.   
\- Walkirio, nie możesz używać magii w miejscach pełnych ludzi. Daj spokój, nie wierzę, że nie dasz rady go złapać.   
\- Nie znoszę cię - powiedziała i podjęła próbę zejścia w dół, żeby dosięgnąć Drania.  
Ostrożnie, kroczek po kroczku, nie zabij się, nie poślizgnij, uważaj... cholerajasna!  
Wpadając do wody powstrzymała wrzask tylko dlatego, że Przyjemniaczek nie dałby jej potem zapomnieć o tym poniżającym incydencie.   
Już i tak wystarczyła jej jego twarz wyszczerzona tak szeroko, jak zwykle jego czaszka.  
\- Ale dzielnie próbowałaś - powiedział, wyciągając do niej rękę.  
Walkiria warknęła cicho, złapała ją i pozwoliła sobie pomóc wstać.  
***  
\- Jesteś pewna Steph, że nie jest ci zimno? - Zapytała jej mama.  
Walkiria pokręciła głową. Że też widzieli jej spektakularną porażkę! Nie mogła schować się w krzakach i wysuszyć ubrań. Ale też za nic nie zostawiłaby teraz Przyjemniaczka samego. Po pierwsze, dlatego, że byli panterami i była taka zasada: nigdy się nie zostawiali. A po drugie, przeszła już za dużo w związku z tą sprawą. Nie po to sprawdziła i oznaczyła trzydzieści osiem królików, żeby teraz się poddać.   
\- Tak mamo, czuję się świetnie - Zapewniła, uśmiechając się nieco wymuszenie i starając się powstrzymać szczękanie zębami - Pomogę tylko Sebastianowi oznaczyć resztę królików i pójdę do domu się przebrać.  
Melissa nie wyglądała na przekonaną, jednak nie protestowała.  
Walkiria, głucha na uszczypliwe uwagi Crystar i Carol, i ględzenie ciotki Beryl, odbiegła jak najprędzej w stronę placu zabaw, gdzie Przyjemniaczek właśnie starał się namówić jakąś dziewczynkę, żeby oddała mu Dzwoneczka, bo chce mu tylko założyć kokardkę.   
\- Nie. - dziewczynka przytuliła mocno królika, któremu oczy niebezpiecznie wyszły z orbit. - Jest mój, a ja nie lubię kokardek.  
\- Dziewczynko, posłuchaj, ja bardzo potrzebuję tego króliczka - Powiedział detektyw, siląc się na spokój.   
\- Proszę mnie zostawić, bo zaraz zacznę krzyczeć i powiem mamie, że mnie pan zaczepia. Wie pan, że za to można iść do więzienia? Jest na to paragraf! - Powiedziała dobitnie.  
Walkiria cicho parsknęła śmiechem.  
Położyła dłoń na ramieniu klęczącego przed małą blondynką Przyjemniaczka i posłała dziewczynce przyjazny uśmiech.  
\- Przepraszam, za mojego wujka, mała. Jest troszkę... No wiesz - postukała się znacząco po skroni.  
Dziecko zmierzyło detektywa oceniającym spojrzeniem, jakby miało zamiar wystawić profesjonalną opinię psychiatryczną i w końcu przytaknęło.   
\- Tak. Chce mi zabrać Dzwoneczka. A on jest mój.  
\- Posłuchaj...  
\- Weroniko - powiedziała dziewczynka.  
\- Dobrze, posłuchaj Weroniko. Jeden z tych królików jest bardzo, bardzo chory. Jedno jego ugryzienie może zabić. Ja i wujek go szukamy. To może być twój Dzwoneczek, więc lepiej oddaj nam go, póki jeszcze żyjesz. Bo wiesz... Można się zarazić od samego dotykania...  
Weronika niepewnie popatrzyła to na królika, to na Walkirie. W końcu niechętnie oddała jej zwierzątko. Dziewczyna podniosła je na wysokość oczu, by zobaczyć biały brzuszek. A na nim łatę w kształcie półksiężyca.   
\- To on! - krzyknęła tryumfalnie.  
Weronika pobladła, jej oczy zaszły łzami i rzuciła się do ucieczki, wrzeszcząc głośno.  
\- Ja nie chcę umieraaać!  
\- Myślę, moja droga Walkirio, że czas na odwrót taktyczny - zarządził Przyjemniaczek.  
***  
Gdy królikołak spoczywał w klatce, w bagażniku Bentleya, Walkiria i Przyjemniaczek musieli się pożegnać. Fakt faktem, że tylko do jutra, ale dziewczyna i tak nie lubiła żadnego pożegnania z detektywem.   
\- Dziękuję za pomoc w złapaniu groźnego zbiega, Walkirio. - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Przyjemniaczek.  
\- Dziękuję za niezapomnianą Wielkanoc - powiedziała Walkiria i przytuliła go krótko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> khym, na zakończenie przyznam się bez bicia: jeden tekst jest żywcem wyciągnięty z książki. Ale był tak adekwatny do sytuacji, że nie mogłam inaczej :') Kto czytał ten wie


	3. Królicze uszy dla Alexii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #sabriel #znowu króliki #znowu czekoladowe jajka #tęczowy fluff wycieka oczami #crack #postaci bardzo nie na serio #bo to cholera crakck #ma być śmiesznie i słodko, nie ambitnie

Dean

Dean Winchester nie był zbyt dobry w dostrzeganiu subtelności. Zwłaszcza w przypadku Sama. Dostrzegając każdą "subtelność" w bracie i przejmując się nią, pewnie by oszalał, bo Sam czasem zachowywał się jak nabuzowana hormonami, nastoletnia księżniczka.  
I teraz też może niczego by nie zauważył, gdyby nie pewien zbieg okoliczności. Zwykła, pusta butelka po jego szamponie, która okazała się być pustą akurat w chwili, gdy Dean zamierzał umyć sobie włosy.  
\- Saaam! - krzyknął - Biorę twój szampon!  
Szansa, że jego głos przebije się przez szum wody, ściany Bunkra i niewiadomo ile pokoi, które dzieliły go od Sama była właściwie żadna, ale przynajmniej młody nie będzie narzekać, że wziął bez pytania.  
Czując się uniewinnionym sięgnął na oślep po najbliższą butelkę, która miała na etykietce "do włosów", wycisnął zawartość na rękę i... Aż go zamurowało. Po kabinie prysznicowej, zamiast zapachu Typowego Męskiego Szamponu, rozszedł się zapach bardzo niemęski. Słodka i bardzo babska, kojarząca się z różowymi lizakami Chupa Chups, syntetyczna truskawka.   
Dean z obrzydzeniem zmył z ręki syf, który okazał się jednak odżywką, i uznał, że dzieje się coś naprawdę dziwnego.  
***  
Dean zaczął poświęcać niewielką uwagę subtelnym zmianom, jakie zaszły w Samie. Zaczynając od tego, że jego włosy naprawdę pachniały jak różowy lizak i były jakieś takie lepiej ułożone. Po prostu Dean wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Tak samo jak tego, że Sam golił się inaczej, staranniej, ale jednak dbając o zachowanie cienia zarostu na szczęce.  
W normalnej sytuacji konkluzja byłaby jedna: Sam się zakochał. Ale w tym przypadku, to nie wchodziło w grę. Dean widział już Sama uganiającego się za dziewczyną i to zdecydowanie nie był ten stan. W sumie, jak by się zastanowić, młody nie dość, że nie chodził z głową w chmurach i rozmarzony jak po opiatach, to jeszcze zrobił się bardziej bezczelny, dupek jeden. Jakby przybyło mu trochę pewności siebie.   
Po dwóch tygodniach Dean uznał, że to nie ma sensu. To jest, doszukiwanie się prawdy. Jeśli to coś poważnego Sam w końcu mu powie.   
I może by w tym postanowieniu wytrwał, gdyby nie to, że tydzień później zdecydował się zrobić pranie. Niby w tym miesiącu była kolej młodego, ale teraz gdzieś wybył, a on rozpaczliwie potrzebował swojej kraciastej koszuli. Wtedy właśnie Dean zauważył, że w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca liczba koszul, które posiadali wzrosła trzykrotnie. I do tego wszystkie te nadprogramowe ciuchy należały do jego brata. (Tak, Dean nie był zdziwiony, że wcześniej tego nie ogarnął. Ostatecznie nie zwracał uwagi na takie pierdoły. No i, na miłość boską, przecież wszystkie te cholerne koszule były w kratę! Jak miał je niby rozróżnić?)  
Może Sam został anonimowym zakupoholikiem? Jak by nie patrzeć, to ostatnio, kiedy akurat nie pracowali, wychodził z bunkra częściej niż zwykle...  
Dean nie wiedział, co się działo i uznał, że nie może tej niewiedzy ciągnąć. Jeśli to, nie daj Boże, zakupoholizm to wkrótce mogą utonąć w ciuchach, zginąć pod lawiną kraty i flaneli. Jeśli to kobieta, biedaczka może mieć krótkie życie. Jak każda miłość Sama.   
Tak czy inaczej, Dean Winchester postanowił śledzić swojego brata.  
***  
Prawda okazała się jeszcze gorsza i o mało nie doprowadziła Deana na skraj załamania psychicznego. Bowiem, nie dość, że najwyraźniej jednak chodziło o kobietę, to owa kobieta jeździła najbrzydszym samochodem, jaki starszy Winchester mógł sobie wyobrazić.   
\- Nie tak cię wychowałem, Sammy - powiedział, obserwując jak jego brat, z twarzą przyozdobioną najbardziej seksownym uśmiechem z arsenału Seksownych Uśmiechów Braci Winchester TM, wsiada do sportowego Porche w kolorze kanarkowo żółtym. Kanarkowy Koszmar, który prawdopodobnie będzie prześladować Deana do końca jego dni.  
***  
Tajemnica koszul również znalazła swoje rozwiązanie, i to jeszcze tego samego dnia.   
Późnym wieczorem Sam wrócił i miał na sobie nowiusieńką koszulę w czerwoną szkocką kratę (tym razem Dean zdecydował się zwracać uwagę i to zauważył).  
\- Nowa koszula? - Zapytał tonem pozornie całkowicie obojętnym, unosząc wzrok znad laptopa.  
\- Tak. - Odparł Sam, nieco zbyt szybko i nerwowo - Wpadłem do fontanny. I musiałem kupić nową. Bo wiesz, tamta była mokra i było mi zimno.  
\- Spoko. Rozumiem.  
Dean pomyślał, że to chyba najdurniejsza wymówka, jaką słyszał, ale zachował to dla siebie. Niech Sam sobie łże skoro sprawia mu to radość, Dean i tak się dowie.   
I dowiedział się szybciej, niż przypuszczał.  
Szedł do zbrojowni i mijał pokój brata, kiedy usłyszał zza drzwi jego nieco podniesiony głos.  
\- Tak, rozumiem... Nie, nie jestem zły... Nie masz pojęcia... Ależ jasne, kochanie, że nie narzekam. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, że zrywasz ze mnie ubrania, przecież o to w tym...Układzie chodzi... Zrywanie mniej dosłowne też byłoby dobre, wiesz? Takie żeby ich nie uszkodzić... Och wiem, że dajesz mi nowe, nie, nie mówię, że mi się nie podobają, dobrze wiesz, że uwielbiam te prezenty od ciebie... - Tutaj nastała znacznie dłuższa cisza, po której Sam parsknął krótkim śmiechem - Wiesz skarbie, że nie jestem tani...  
Dean wybałuszył oczy i zanim zdążył to przemyśleć, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju Sama.   
Jego brat odrzucił komórkę na łóżko tak gwałtownie, jakby ta stanęła w płomieniach.  
\- Dean? - Wykrztusił, starając się przybrać rozluźniony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Sammy? - Dean właściwie nie miał wymówki, dla której miałby zaglądać bez pukania do pokoju. No, ale to Sam zapoczątkował modę na marne wykręty, więc nie powinien się czepiać - Chcesz piwa?  
\- Co? - Młodszy brat zamrugał zaskoczony i po chwili wzruszył ramionami - Ta, jasne. Dzięki.   
\- Nie ma sprawy - odparł Dean i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę stał pod nimi, nasłuchując i rozważając to, co usłyszał. Kochanie? Zrywanie ubrań? Układ? Skarbie? Prezenty? Nie jestem tani?  
Dobry boże, to brzmiało tak jakby Sam został utrzymanką jakiejś kobiety z fatalnym gustem do samochodów, dobrym gustem do koszul i zamiłowaniem do różowych lizaków Chupa Chups.  
Jeśli były rzeczy, o których Dean Winchester nie chciał myśleć i w ogóle dopuszczać do świadomości możliwości zaistnienia takowych, to była jedna z nich.  
***  
Wiedział, że najlepiej byłoby po prostu szczerze porozmawiać i wyjaśnić to cholerne nieporozumienie. Ale Dean sam nie wiedział jak o to zapytać tak żeby Sama nie urazić, ani nie pogrążyć się za bardzo z tym podsłuchiwaniem i śledzeniem.  
I tak zwlekał kolejne dni, aż tuż przed Wielkanocą zaczęły dziać się rzeczy jeszcze dziwniejsze.

*Sam zaczął jeść słodycze. Sam Zdrowe Żywienie Winchester chodził po bunkrze i jadł czekoladowe jajka/króliczki/kurczaczki, które pojawiały się, nie wiadomo skąd, we wszystkich pokojach.

* Sam któregoś dnia pojawił się na śniadaniu z dwoma puchatymi króliczkami. Które pojawiły się w taki sam sposób, jak słodycze - nieznany.

* Sam został przyłapany przez Deana na chodzeniu po bunkrze w wianku. W pieprzonym wianku, z puchatych kwiatów, w uroczych, pastelowych kolorach. Oczywiście od razu powiedział, że to nic takiego i tylko przez chwilę dał się ponieść internetowej modzie i urokom wiosny.

Dean poważnie zaczął rozważać opętanie przez demona/ducha/jakąś pieprzoną driadę. Jednak wszelakie testy nie wykazały ingerencji niczego nadprzyrodzonego.  
\- Sammy? - Dean zastukał w drzwi łazienki. Rozumiał wiele (zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń), ale po trzech godzinach zaczął się zwyczajnie martwić - Sammy, utopiłeś się w kiblu?  
\- Co? - Usłyszał stłumiony przez drzwi głos brata - Nie... Wszystko okej Dean...  
Starszy brat wywrócił oczami. Kolejne bardzo nędzne kłamstwo, wypowiedziane tonem tak niepewnym, że nawet największy frajer by w nie uwierzył.  
\- Sam, wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Otwieraj albo wyważę drzwi. - Zagroził, podwijając rękawy koszuli.  
Pełna wahania cisza przedłużała się i w końcu Dean już chciał przystąpić do wdzierania się siłą, gdy zamek szczęknął cicho. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując stojącego w łazience Sama.  
Dean przestał się dziwić tej nagłej chęci brata do odizolowania się. Bowiem spomiędzy poczochranych włosów Sammy'ego   
wyrastała para puchatych, króliczych uszu

Sam

\- Stary, chyba sobie żartujesz - powiedział ogłupiały Dean.  
Sam ściągnął usta w wąską linię i zmrużył oczy, przybierając swoją Suczą Twarz.  
\- Och tak, Dean. Żartuję i, jak widzisz, zajebiście się przy tym bawię. - wycedził w końcu.  
\- Sammy... Masz pieprzone królicze uszy - powiedział starszy brat i wybuchnął śmiechem, jak gdyby dopiero głośne stwierdzenie tego faktu w pełni uświadomiło mu komizm całej sytuacji.   
\- Och naprawdę? Dzięki, bracie. Nie zauważyłem. - Sam poczuł, jak jego żądza mordu, początkowo skierowana przeciwko komuś innemu niż Dean, staje się na tyle silna, by jednak starczyło jej dla tego dupka. - Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawisz - powiedział chłodno i spróbował w miarę możliwości godnie opuścić łazienkę. Nie było łatwe w takich okolicznościach.  
\- I co jeszcze? - Zarżał Dean - Może ogon też masz?  
Chyba sam nie myślał o tym, co robi, kiedy bezczelnie złapał Sama za tyłek, bo nawet nie potrzebował spotkania z pięścią młodszego brata, żeby odskoczyć gwałtownie.  
\- Okej, dobra, zapędziłem się, nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, jasne?  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał niesprecyzowane warknięcie, złowróżbne do tego stopnia, że nie miał odwagi wyśmiać ogona, który owszem, Sam posiadał.   
***  
Sam lubił być zakochany. Lubił wychodzenie na randki, wymienianie się prezentami bez okazji, wysyłanie głupich wiadomości godnych licealistów, wykradanie się na spotkania tak, żeby Dean o niczym się nie dowiedział...   
Natomiast chwilami bardzo nie lubił faktu, że jego serce, zdecydowanie nie czarne, więc niebędące również sługą, wybrało sobie na obiekt zakochania Gabriela.   
No dobra: nie żałował.   
Byłby skończonym kretynem, gdyby żałował, że ma chłopaka, który jest pieprzonym archaniołem i może zabrać go na randkę w dowolne miejsce na całym świecie, najpierw proponując surfowanie w Australii, a potem pizzę w Wenecji. Chłopaka, który zawsze w magiczny sposób podrzuca mu słodycze, który dosłownie zdziera z niego ubrania, jeździ okropnym, żółtym Porsche, słuchając na cały regulator "Bubblegum bitch" i, co w sumie było w tym wszystkim dla Sama najważniejsze, jest małym, uroczym dupkiem stworzonym do tego, żeby go kochać i nie znosić.  
Jak zwykle Sam wybierał opcje kochać (nawet przy tym głupim koronowianku, bo jednak było w tym coś słodkiego. Tak jak w króliku.) tak tym razem zdecydowanie nie znosił Gabriela. Nie znosił Gabriela za każdy centymetr tych durnych uszu i każdą sekundę, kiedy je miał. O ogonie nie wspominając.   
\- Już wiem! - krzyknął jego brat, wpadając do salonu - Spiknąłeś się z wiedźmą. I coś jej zrobiłeś. I teraz ona się mści. Albooo ma dziwny fetysz królików.  
Sam, który dotychczas siedział na fotelu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.  
\- Słucham? - Zapytał głupio  
\- To dlatego się tak dziwnie zachowujesz i używasz truskawkowej odżywki - powiedział Dean, jednak już nie tak pewnie.  
\- Nie zachowuję się dziwnie - zaprzeczył natychmiast Sam, odruchowo przeczesując włosy palcami. I aż się wzdrygnął natrafiając na królicze uszy. - A truskawkowej odżywki używam, bo... Bo jest dobra. Włosy są po niej miękkie i mocne i dobrze się układają.  
\- Łgarz. Używasz jej, bo wiesz, że ją lubię - powiedział z łobuzerskim uśmiechem Gabriel, który jak gdyby nigdy nic stał oparty o regał.   
Bracia spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie. Sam poczuł jak jego serce zabiło szybciej, i to nie tylko z powodu wściekłości. Po prostu zawsze tak reagował na widok swojego archanioła. Nie żeby w tej chwili to ciepło w sercu, albo łaskotanie w brzuchu, miało go powstrzymać przed urwaniem mu skrzydeł.  
\- Gabriel!  
\- Gabriel? - Powtórzył głupio Dean.  
\- Ja! - Oznajmił radośnie archanioł, podchodząc do nich.   
Co było Samowi bardzo na rękę, bo nawet nie musiał się fatygować, żeby złapać go za gardło i przycisnąć do ściany.   
\- Coś ty mi zrobił? - warknął mężczyzna  
Gabe nie wyrwał się, chociaż mógłby to zrobić bez trudu. Sam nawet w pewien sposób to doceniał, bo królicze uszy były dostateczną kompromitacją.   
\- Wesołej Wielkanocy, kochanie? - uśmiech ani na chwilę nie spełzł z twarzy anioła.  
\- Chwila, chwilunia, momencik: ty i Gabriel? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dean - O mój boże, to jeszcze gorsze niż ta czarownica i bycie dziwką...  
Konsternacja Sama i Gabriela była bardzo zgodna.  
\- Jestem gorszy niż czarownica?  
\- Podejrzewałeś mnie o bycie dziwką?  
\- Dwa razy "tak", ja tutaj wysiadam - jęknął Dean, opadając na fotel.  
Sam z wrażenia puścił Gabriela.  
\- Powinieneś jeszcze zapytać czy cię szpiegował. - Zasugerował archanioł - wtedy byłoby trzy razy tak i drugi etap nasz.   
\- Śledziłeś mnie i podejrzewałeś o bycie dziwką? - Młodszy Winchester zirytowany zastrzygł uszami - a ty - spojrzał na Gabriela - ty o tym wiedziałeś?  
\- Posłuchaj Sammy, wiem, że nie powinienem, ale działy się dziwne rzeczy... Z tobą działy się dziwne rzeczy. I nie były niebezpieczne, więc się nie martwiłem. Byłem zwyczajnie ciekawy. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem cię w tym wianku...  
\- To był bardzo ładny wianek - mruknął Gabriel niedostatecznie cicho by Sam go nie usłyszał.   
\- To był... No dobra, to było dziwne i słodkie - przyznał w końcu, splatając ręce na piersi - I wiesz, Gabe, że ja naprawdę to doceniam. Pierwszy raz od dawna miałem naprawdę udaną Wielkanoc, która miała z Wielkanocą coś wspólnego. Te czekoladowe jajka i króliczki. Ale nie mam pojęcia, po co to. - Powiedział, wskazując na swoje uszy.   
\- Bo to urocze? - Zasugerował Gabriel.  
\- To chore - mruknął Dean.  
Sam samym spojrzeniem dał aniołowi do zrozumienia, że nie kupuje jego szitu.  
\- Dobra, okej, chciałem, żeby sytuacja stała się podbramkowa na tyle, żeby Dean musiał się dowiedzieć. - Wypalił w końcu.  
\- Jeśli chciałeś mnie zabić to były mniej bolesne sposoby - stwierdził z wyrzutem starszy Winchester.   
Jednak Sam zdecydował się konsekwentnie olać swojego brata i skupić uwagę na archaniele.  
\- Ale... Czemu? - Zapytał cicho.  
\- Bo z własnej woli w życiu byś mu nie powiedział? Daj spokój Sammy, obaj wiemy, że mimo wszystko masz z naszym związkiem jakiś problem. I to taki, który ma na imię Dean. Bardzo długo to rozumiałem, ale teraz zrozum ty: zależy mi na tobie coraz mocniej i mam ochotę być z tobą na legalu, a nie jako kochanka. - Jego głos był zaskakująco spokojny i ciepły, jak zawsze, kiedy specjalnie dla Sama stawał się poważny. - Chciałem po prostu spędzić z tobą normalnie Wielkanoc, okej?  
Zanim odezwał się Sam, zrobił to Dean i to na tyle głośno i stanowczo, że nie mogli go zwyczajnie zignorować.  
\- Sam, dupo wołowa, naprawdę myślałeś, że będę mieć z tym problem? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem - Fakt, Gabriel to szuja, mała kanalia i irytujący dupek i uważam, że jesteś dla niego o wiele za dobry, ale to prawo starszego brata. Ale wiesz, każdemu jego porno, skoro to cię uszczęśliwia...  
\- A ty naprawdę myślisz, że bałem się twojej reakcji? Albo wstydziłem związku z tobą? - Drugie pytanie Sama było skierowane do Gabriela. - Bullshit. Chciałem uniknąć sytuacji, kiedy będę musiał was sobie zaprezentować i patrzeć na ewentualny wzajemny skok do gardeł. A tak, ty Gabe próbujesz robić jak najlepsze wrażenie, żeby mnie nie "pogrążać", a ty Dean masz wyrzuty sumienia, że się ciebie "bałem". Oboje staracie się zachowywać cywilizowanie. Dlatego wolałem czekać aż sami się dowiecie.  
\- A ty wyjdziesz na niewinnego, przestraszonego dupka? - Upewnił się Dean  
\- Ep. Coś takiego. - Sam wzruszył ramionami, bez cienia skruchy - I nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. To była taktyczna zagrywka.  
\- Ty mała kanalio... - Gabriel z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową - Chyba cię kocham.  
Dean taktownie odwrócił wzrok, kiedy Sam i jego archanioł zaczęli się całować.


	4. Łapka matematyka dla Naajt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to ten... to opowiadanie nie jest do żadnego fandomu. To historia dwóch Oc do których ja i moja siostra Naajt jesteśmy bardzo przywiązane.   
> Daję to tutaj bo lubię mieć wszystkie prompty w jednym miejscu i... sama nie wiem, może komuś jeszcze się spodoba?  
> ______________  
> #feels #family #soft incest #psychopaci #toxic love

Rachel lubiła Wielkanoc. Właściwie to lubiła każde święto, kiedy jej brat wracał do domu ze swojej głupiej szkoły z internatem i poświęcał jej czas.   
Chociaż ostatnio było inaczej.  
Arczi był coraz starszy i Rachel tego nie lubiła. Starszy Arczi bywał bardzo nerwowy i porywczy. Dużo pił nocami i kiedy Rachel chodziła do jego sypialni, żeby skulić się obok niego na tym wielkim łóżku z baldachimem i kolumienkami, zawsze czuła alkohol. Palił też znacznie więcej, chociaż mama Rachel nie pozwalała mu robić tego w rezydencji. Od zapachu dymu jego siostrę kręciło w nosie i chciało się jej kichać. W sumie Rachel podejrzewała Arcziego o robienie wielu innych rzeczy, ale nie chciała wiedzieć, bo nie chciała się jeszcze bardziej martwić ani tym bardziej być zazdrosną o to, że strefa jego życia, do której ona nie miała wstępu jest jeszcze większa.  
Tej nocy Rachel znowu chciała do niego iść. Normalnie nie bała się spać sama, w końcu miała trzynaście lat i była bardzo dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Jednak Arthur, za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawiał, przywoził ze sobą wszystkie jej lęki i niepewności, zmieniając Rachel z powrotem w małą dziewczynkę, spragnioną jedynie jego miłości i niepodzielnej uwagi.  
Cicho uchyliła drzwi, nasłuchując miarowego oddechu śpiącego brata. Kiedy do jej uszu nie dotarło nic, prócz niezmąconej ciszy, jej serce na chwilę zamarło.  
Pierwsza myśl była najgorsza: Przesadził. Doigrał się. Jej głupi, dwudziestotrzyletni brat popił za dużo leków zbyt dużą ilością alkoholu i zasnął snem wiecznym.  
Wstrzymała oddech i wpadła do sypialni, spodziewając się najgorszego.  
Jednak łóżko było puste.  
Rachel odetchnęła z ulgą i, starając się uspokoić walące dziko serce, podeszła do niego, by uśiąść i poczekać.  
To było głupie. Może nie całkiem irracjonalny strach, ale zdecydowanie zbyt silny. Po prostu nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że przy Arthurze czuła bardziej. Śmiała się głośniej, płakała rzewniej, bała silniej.  
Żyła mocniej niż kiedykolwiek indziej.  
Dlatego tak bardzo go kochała.  
***  
Arthur jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił. To znaczy, jeszcze nigdy nie zabił żadnego człowieka. Zwierzęta to całkiem inna sprawa.   
Ale, z prawnego punktu widzenia mordercą jeszcze nie był, choć w tej chwili miał bardzo dużą ochotę nim zostać.  
Cios za ciosem, chrupanie kości i gorąca krew na rękach, bolesne zawodzenie i huk jego własnego serca.  
To chore i wypaczone szczęście, ekscytacja, to poczucie władzy, całkowitej władzy nad człowiekiem, który przed nim klęczał...  
Chciał tylko czuć to bardziej, więcej, mocniej...  
Nie myśląc o niczym innym, prócz tego silnego pragnienia, wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż.  
***  
Była trzecia w nocy, kiedy Rachel wreszcie usłyszała Arthura wtaczającego się po schodach. Odgarnęła z twarzy rude loki i z westchnieniem poszła pomóc swojemu bratu.   
Jak się okazało, nie był tylko pijany. Miał ręce lepkie od świeżej krwi, a jego drogi i idealnie skrojony, jasnoszary garnitur zdobiły abstrakcyjne, szkarłatne wzory.   
Arthur był wysoki, więc drobniutka Rachel nie mogła mu zaoferować swojego ramienia jako wsparcia. Mogła tylko złapać go za rękę i pośpiesznie poprowadzić ciemnym korytarzem, zanim komukolwiek przyszło do głowy żeby wyjrzeć sypialni.  
\- Arczi - sapnęła cicho, popychając go na łóżko - coś ty znowu nabroił?  
Brat popatrzył na nią mętnymi oczyma, których tęczówek niemal nie było widać prez ogromne, czarne źrenice.   
Rachel jęknęła.  
\- Znowu brałeś. - To w żadnej mierze nie było pytanie. Co do tego, że tego wieczora Arthur eksperymentował ze swoimi lekami, i pewnie czymś jeszcze kupionym w internacie, nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. - Braciszku, zrobisz sobie krzywdę kiedyś...  
\- Nie martw się mała, mam to pod kontrolą - Zapewnił swoim najbardziej przekonywującym tonem. Kiedy tak mówił wierzyli mu wszyscy: rodzice, wykładowcy, znajomi, całkiem obcy ludzie. Arthur już tak miał. Był charyzmatyczny i umiał skłaniać ludzi, żeby podzielali jego myśli i pragnienia, podporządkowując się nim. Rachel doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, podziwiała to, ale też była odporna. Za dobrze go znała, żeby teraz mu uwierzyć.   
\- Nie - powiedziała stanowczo, zapalając lampkę nocną, która zalała żółtym światłem jego chorą twarz. - Wydaje mi się, że kłamiesz, braciszku.  
Zmierzyła go oceniającym spojrzeniem.   
Arthur zawsze chciał być lekarzem, a ona uwielbiała siedzieć przy nim, kiedy akurat uczył się z tych swoich grubych i mądrych podręczników. Przez lata nauczyła się wiele o ludzkim ciele, umiała wykorzystać to w praktyce i opatrzyć brata, który, oprócz zamiłowania do nauki i używek, żywił silny afekt do bójek.  
Teraz nie wyglądał na poważnie rannego, na co Rachel uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Była dumna, że wreszcie nauczył się walczyć na tyle dobrze, że coraz częściej nie brał udziału w naparzankach tylko po prostu kogoś bił.   
Kiedy poszła do łazienki po apteczkę, miskę z ciepłą wodą i ręcznik nie odzywał się. Dopiero, kiedy usiadła obok niego i wzięła jedną jego dłoń, żeby obmyć ją z krwi, Arthur uśmiechnął się do niej.  
\- Chyba zabiłem twojego matematyka - powiedział takim tonem, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.   
Dziewczyna zamarła.  
-Co zrobiłeś? - Zapytała zszokowana.  
\- To znaczy nie zabiłem zabiłem. Ale wydaje mi się, że może umrzeć na skutek poniesionych obrażeń. Odciąłem mu dłoń. - Powiedział i na dowód wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki sztywną, trupią dłoń.   
Rachel natychmiast rozpoznała brudne od atramentu paznokcie i sygnet Oxfordu.  
Powiedziałam mu, że był niemiły. Powiedziałam, że mnie obrażał. Powiedziałam, że przez niego często płakałam.   
A on powiedział, że na to nie pozwoli. Żeby ktoś traktował w ten sposób jego małą siostrzyczkę. Nie wiedziała, że wziął to aż tak poważnie.  
A teraz odcięta kończyna leżała pomiędzy nimi, a cisza przedłużała się. Arthur umiał milczeć bardzo długo, a Rachel nie umiała znieść jego milczenia.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedziała w końcu i mocno się do niego przytuliła. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej okrągłą buzię, kiedy poczuła we włosach zimne, szczupłe palce, a na szyi ciepły oddech brata. - Jesteś najlepszym bratem na świecie.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, mała - powiedział. Dzięki temu, że on siedział, a Rachel klęczała na łóżku mógł oprzeć policzek na jej ramieniu i wtulić twarz w zagłębienie jej szyi. Uwielbiała kiedy to robił. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli rano nie chciało mu się golić. Wtedy bardzo przyjemnie drapał delikatną skórę. - Kiedyś cię nauczę. Żebyś mogła mi pomagać, albo sama ich zabijać.  
\- Super - westchnęła szczęśliwa, nie tyle na samą myśl o zabijaniu, co na perspektywę spędzenia z bratem jeszcze większej ilości czasu. - Nie mogę się doczekać. Może jak z tobą będę nie będziesz tak obrywać.  
\- Obrywać? Ja? - Parsknął, odsuwając się, by spojrzeć na nią z politowaniem - Ja nie obrywam. Zobacz! Jestem w doskonałym stanie.   
Rachel wywróciła oczami  
\- Przynajmniej masz rękę. A teraz siedź spokojnie, trzeba przemyć te zadrapania.  
***  
Po pół godziny Arthur zaczął powoli odpływać. Rachel cały czas pilnowała jego pulsu i oddechu w obawie, że to może być coś niebezpiecznego. Jednak widocznie miał zwykły zjazd po tej swojej zabawie, więc dziewczyna pozwoliła mu osunąć się na poduszki.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj... - przytrzymała go za ramię - Arczi zdejmij chociaż marynarkę...  
\- Nie jesteś moją matką, mała - mruknął, chociaż tylko dla zasady, i pozwolił jej zdjąć z siebie marynarkę i krawat.   
Rachel odgarnęła z jego rozpalonego czoła zawsze zmierzwione, kasztanowe kosmyki i uśmiechnęła się z czułością.  
\- Jestem twoją młodszą siostrą, która czasem ma więcej rozumu niż ty, braciszku. - Powiedziała, a on posłał jej ten uśmiech, który zawsze przyprawiał ją o trzepotanie serca. Uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla niej, którego nie dostał jeszcze nikt inny, żadna jego dziewczyna, żaden chłopak, nikt na calutkim świecie, tylko Rachel.  
Lubiła myśleć o tym, jak wiele rzeczy w Arczim jest tylko jej. I w miarę jak dorastali było ich coraz więcej, więc sam Arthur powoli stawał się tylko jej. Cudownym, idealnym, ukochanym księciem Rachel.  
\- Wiem, Rach. Dlatego cię potrzebuję. I dlatego cię kocham, siostrzyczko. - Powiedział z czułością, patrząc na nią zza zasłony długich rzęs.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła, pochyliła się nad bratem i złożyła na jego ustach krótki pocałunek. Jej serce waliło przy tym dziko. Z podniecenia, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdobyła się, by to zrobić i ze strachu: nie miała pojęcia, jaka będzie jego reakcja.   
Jednak Arthur nie odtrącił jej. Oddał nieśmiały pocałunek i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Dobranoc, księżniczko.  
\- Dobranoc, Arczi - szepnęła, nadal rozedrgana.  
Zwinęła się u jego boku i nie spała przez całą noc, uważnie wsłuchując się w oddech brata i głośne bicie swojego serca.


End file.
